


Borgias Redux

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have the Borgias been reincarnated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shock of Recognition

Fifteen year old Lucinda Burgess was convinced that she was the reincarnation of Lucrezia Borgia and that her family were the rest of the Borgias reborn.

She read every book she could find on the Borgias and the Renaissance in Italy and felt an inexplicable familiarity with the information she gleaned.

Her father, Rodney, was a powerful, savvy investment banker with his manipulative fingers in many pies. Her mother, Vanessa, was beautiful, cultured and poised, an important figure in the local social scene. Her eldest brother, twenty year old John, was intelligent and good looking, but impulsive and hot tempered. The youngest, Jeff, was a sweet-natured thirteen year old who was affectionate to her. Her favorite sibling, however, was nineteen year old Charleson, tall and dark haired with a piercing intellect and magnetic fascination for all whom he encountered.

When Lucinda asked her parents why they had chosen the particular names they gave to their children, they could only say that they just felt right. The similarities to the original Italianate names only added to her conviction that her family members were the Borgias redux.

 

Lucinda herself was a petite young woman with a graceful form which spoke of years of dance, long blonde hair which fell in curls to the middle of her back, a softly rounded face dominated by large, clear blue eyes and a porcelain complexion that her mother insisted she shield with sunscreen and hats.

As the only girl, she was cherished and indulged, especially by her father and Charleson. For as long as she could remember, her older brother had been her shadow, hovering over her, holding her hand as she walked, sharing his toys and treats with her, guarding her like a great treasure. On hot summer days, she would lie with him on a hammock hung between two oak trees in the back yard, talking softly and listening to the chirping birds. He taught her to make a whistle from a blade of grass, to ride a bicycle, and to blow the largest bubble gum spheres, as big as her own head. He would rub her hair with peanut butter to remove the gum that occasionally got stuck there when a bubble would burst unexpectedly. Together they would catch bees in jars by day and fireflies at night and then let them go. They would play Hide and Seek, and he would always find her. It was Chas she went to for comfort. His kisses were the most soothing and healing to her bumps and bruises. He never laughed at her, never teased her, never gave flip or trivializing answers to her questions. After her nightly bath, she would snuggle on his lap until she fell asleep, and then he would carry her to her room. She felt safest when he would come to her bed during thunderstorms or after she woke up crying from bad dreams.

As they grew up, their closeness changed in nature, but never wavered. Although they no longer slept together, they remained intensely physically affectionate, always touching, always in each other’s company.

 

Lucinda was twelve when she first heard about Lucrezia Borgia. Something mystical clicked in her heart. This beautiful Renaissance princess and her powerful, mysterious brother resonated within her. She looked at Charleson and saw the parallels.

“Chas,” she said one day, knowing he would not belittle her as they lay together on her bed, their fingers intertwined. “Do you believe in reincarnation?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I never really thought about it.”

“Well, I do. And I think I know who you and I were in previous lives. Lucrezia and Cesare Borgia.”

“Lucrezia Borgia? Isn’t she the one who killed everyone with poison she kept in a ring she wore?”

“That was a lie that people told about her. She was really nice. Kind. And she loved her older brother more than anyone else in the world.”

“What was he like?”

“His name was Cesare. He was very strong and smart. Like you. Cesare was said to be the handsomest man in all of Italy.”

At sixteen, Charleson was over six feet tall and moved with an athlete’s elegance. He laughed, dazzling her with his smile.

“Are you saying I’m handsome, Sis?”

She brushed his shoulder-length dark brown hair out of his eyes.

“You are, Chas. I know of none handsomer.”

He brushed her nose with his own.

“And you are the most beautiful girl.”

“I wish you could be my boyfriend. I could never love anyone else.”

“Lucinda, I will never love anyone more than I love you.”

“Can we pretend you’re my boyfriend sometimes?”

“How would we do that?”

“We could hold hands.”

“We do that already.”

“And kiss.”

“We do that, too.”

“Kiss differently.”

“Show me.”

She tilted her head and met his gaze directly, her eyes alarmingly, precociously ablaze. She parted her lips and pressed them to his. Unconsciously, he pulled her close and returned her kiss with increasing eagerness. The stirring in his crotch shocked him back to reality.

“Whoa, Sis!” He coughed to cover his discomfiture. “I don’t think we should play this game anymore.”

“Why not? I like it.”

“That’s exactly why we have to stop. Brothers and sisters shouldn’t do that sort of thing.”

“Why not?”

“You keep asking ‘why’ like a little kid. The only answer is that we shouldn’t. That’s all.”

Charleson kissed her cheek and left her room. Lucinda lay upon her bed and contemplated what she had felt when Chas had pulled her belly against his.


	2. Love The One You're With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein pragmatism is featured

_The relationship between Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia gave rise to rumors of incest between the two of them._

After that incident, Charleson kept his distance from his sister for a while, causing them both great pain. Lucinda genuinely did not understand what had disturbed Chas so much. It was perfectly natural for them to kiss. They were merely giving expression to feelings which they had for each other. What could be wrong with that?

Without her, Charleson was bereft. He couldn’t keep away. So he did the next best thing, which for him was to try to control the parameters of their relationship. He turned his face away so that Lucrezia’s kisses landed on his cheek instead of his lips. He would allow only the briefest of embraces. He no longer went to her bedroom and, if she came to visit his, he would sit at his desk instead of on the bed. He did a decent job of controlling Lucinda. He sometimes failed at controlling himself. Those lapses, when he kissed Lucinda too intimately, pressed his body too tightly against hers, hinted to her of desires he felt he should not be having, confused and perplexed her. Did he or did he not love her as more than just a sister? If she tried to follow up on intimate gestures he made to her, he rebuffed her. If she drew apart from him, he pursued her. What did he really want? Neither he nor Lucinda knew.

 

_It was said that, after Giovanni Sforza fled Rome in fear for his life, Lucrezia Borgia became unnaturally close with her brother Juan._

 

The month of April was blooming as freshly as was Lucinda as she anticipated her sixteenth birthday. Her brother John had taken her to lunch with him to enjoy a private moment with her apart from the party their mother was planning. As they drove home in John’s Dodge Challenger, she reached over the center console and laid her hand over his as it rested on the gearshift.

“Thanks for inviting me out, Johnny. We don’t get to spend enough time together, so this was really nice for me.”

“Me too, Sis. I don’t tell you often enough how glad I am that I have you in my life.”

“How sweet! I’m glad too.”

“I wish I could give you what you want most.”

“What do you think that is?”

I don’t _think_. I know. You want Charleson to fuck you.”

“Johnny! How could you? What a terrible thing to say!”

“It’s the truth, though. Isn’t it?”

“Certainly not!”

“Sis, I’m a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them. I know how you feel about our dear brother.”

“Johnny, you’re wrong. Of course I love Chas, but not like that.”

“Please, Lucinda. I’m not judging you. I, of all people, have no right to judge you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because I want to fuck you.”

Lucinda’s jaw dropped.

_“Johnny!”_

“It’s the truth, Sis. As messed up as it sounds, I was hoping that you’d find me an acceptable substitute for the man you really want.”

“I don’t even know how to reply to that. It’s wrong on so many levels.”

“Please be honest with me, Lucinda. I’m your brother and I love you. There’s no need to hide things from me. We both could use a healthy dose of frankness in our relationship. You and Chas have always been close. Too close. I know he wants you, but he won’t fuck you because he has _scruples_. Well, I don’t. And I want you too.”

“Jesus, Johnny! I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation.”

“Look, Sis, I’m really sticking my neck out here, taking the chance that you’re not going to go running to Dad about this. Because you know I’m a dead man if you do.”

“You? Dad’s pride and joy? He wouldn’t believe me anyway. But, well…even if I wanted Chas, what makes you think I’d have sex with you instead? Like, if I can’t have one brother, I might as well fuck the other one. How low do you think I am, anyway?”

“Not low at all, Sis. Just the opposite. I didn’t _think_ you’d have sex with me. I _hoped_ for it. You are in love with Charleson, aren’t you?”

She sighed. Oh, what the hell?  Why not just tell him?

“Yes.”

“Ah. Thank you for being truthful. You’ve loved him all your life?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’ve loved you the same.”

“Johnny! I never knew. You never gave any indication.”

“Why would I? I knew your feelings were for Chas. But you’re a young woman now. You’re ready for sex. And he won’t oblige you. I would.”

“John, do you understand me so little that you would think I’d go to bed with you since I can’t have Chas? It isn’t only a matter of wanting sex. I have more regard for you than that. You don’t deserve to be the man I would just _settle_ for. You deserve to be loved. For yourself.”

“Lucinda, I would be happy to settle for being the man you settle for. I love you that much.”

“Love or lust?”

“Okay. Both.”

“I don’t understand you. You’ve always had girlfriends. Lots and lots of them.”

“Yeah, so? I was never in love with any of them. They served a purpose. I only ever loved you.”

“We are one screwed-up family.”

“What’s wrong with keeping it all in-house? Think about what I said. I really want you, Sis. I’d take good care of you. I’d make you happy.”

 

_Pope Alexander VI presided at the table with all his children gathered around him._

_“Family,” he intoned grandly. “Family first, last and always. Never forget that. We must all think as one, act as one, be as one.”_

_His two elder sons glared at each other across the table. Cesare burned with jealousy for what Juan possessed – his father’s favor and the Papal army. Juan ached for Lucrezia’s love and the intimacy she shared with Cesare._

 

Lucinda blew out the candles on her birthday cake, and everyone applauded. Rodney sat at the head of the table with Vanessa on his left and Lucinda on his right. Family and friends listened politely as he droned on and on about family, community, country.

For the occasion, the Burgesses had engaged an elegant reception room at their country club, and there was to be dancing after dinner. Charleson took his sister by the hand and led her out onto the floor for the first slow dance of the evening.

“Enjoying your party, Sis?”

“Yes, I am. I hope you are.”

“Yes, but I’m sad that my baby sister is not a baby anymore.”

“But I’ll always be yours, Chas. Now that I’m older, we can love each other differently. Completely.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. I love you, Charleson. Love me. Take me to bed with you. ”

He stopped dancing and stepped back, dropping his arms from her body.

“I’m your brother, Lucinda. I can never love you that way.”

Tears sprang to her eyes. Her voice cracked.

“But why not? I know you love me. Stop pretending you don’t. Let’s do what we both want and make each other happy.”

His reply was quiet but final.

“We can’t. It’s wrong.”

She reached for him desperately.

“Chas, please….”

He walked away from her.

 

She knocked lightly on her brother’s bedroom door.

“It’s me. May I come in?”

“Of course.”

She opened the door silently and slipped inside.

“Do you still love me, Johnny?”


	3. Thine Own True Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

Lucinda sat on a throw rug on her bedroom floor, her legs crossed in an approximation of the Lotus Position. She drew deep breaths and tried to quiet her mind.

Okay, am I Lucrezia Borgia reincarnated? Did Cesare really love me? Did he sleep with me? Did I have his baby? Did I sleep with Juan also? Will Charleson ever love me? Will history repeat itself? Is there any point to this?

She found no answers.

 

_Rodrigo Borgia, Pope Alexander VI, arranged strategically advantageous marriages for his young daughter, Lucrezia, without considering her desires. He placed his sons in situations where they could best serve his own interests, and those of the Borgia family._

Rodney was courted by his political party into running for the office of Mayor. If his daughter had ever had illusions about her father’s ethics, she lost them when she watched him bribe, threaten and bulldoze his way through the successful campaign. His children had their roles to play. Her older brothers had fallen into line, Johnny with a tongue-in-cheek sneer and Charleson with the grim determination that he brought to everything his father required of him. Rodney began introducing Lucinda to the sons of his business contacts, and even to the business contacts themselves, for she was, after all, an eminently attractive asset in her father’s stock of negotiable securities. She and Jeff were trotted out along with Vanessa as cardboard standups of the Ideal Family.

After the election, Rodney was busier than ever. John and Charleson occupied offices at City Hall, assisting Mayor Burgess. Vanessa relished her new role as Political Wife, keeping a hectic schedule of civic and charitable good works. Lucinda and especially Jeff fell by the wayside. Lonely and restless, the two grew closer together. Now that Lucinda could drive, she began taking her younger brother to the gym, the library, the museum and the movies. Charmed by his sweet nature, grateful for his companionship, Lucrezia loved her younger brother most fondly.

 

_Both Juan Borgia and Cesare Borgia had affairs with their brother, Joffre’s wife, Sancia._

When he turned fifteen, Jeff began dating an “older woman.” Sandy was seventeen, brunette, vivacious and promiscuous. Both of his brothers noticed.

Sandy slept with Charleson, then also took up with Johnny.

When his passion for her began to wane, Lucinda confronted John and accused him of infidelity, which he readily, cheerfully admitted, naming Sandy as his new inamorata.

“Chas is boning her, too. We seem to be just one big, happy, incestuous family, don’t we?”

 

_When Juan Borgia’s body was dragged from the Tiber, suspicion for his murder was cast upon Cesare. Among the motives attributed to him was jealousy over Lucrezia and Sancia._

 

“Chas.” Lucinda’s lips quivered. “Is it true?”

“What?”

“That you’re sleeping with Sandy. Our brother’s sweetheart.”

Charleson’s face flushed.

“Who told you that?”

“I did, Chas. I’m screwing her too.”

“You fucking bastard.”

“Call me whatever you like, Brother, but I’m no hypocrite. I’m not too fastidious to take what I want.”

“What does that mean?”

“Unlike you, I haven’t denied myself certain pleasures I’ve wanted all my life.”

“Johnny, please…no!”

“Sorry, Sis. Truth is truth.”

“I beg you…don’t tell him.”

“Tell me what? WHAT?”

“I’ve been fucking Lucinda for over a year now. You wouldn’t, so I did.”

Lucinda covered her face with her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

“I hate you, Johnny!”

Charleson was staring in disbelief.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not, and you know it. You could have had her yourself. She wanted you. But you were too holy for that. So she came to me and I didn’t send her away.”

Charleson swung at John, connecting with his jaw and knocking him backward. John came up with his fists clenched and the two brothers began slugging at each other.

Lucinda jumped up and tried to wedge herself between them.

“Stop! Stop! Please stop!”

“Afraid I’ll hurt your boyfriend, Sis?” Charleson panted.

“You can’t hurt me, you pussy. You refuse to make Lucinda happy, but you don’t mind making a fool of Jeff. I just don’t get your scruples, Brother.”

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up!”

“Both of you! Please stop fighting!” Tiny Lucinda stood between her two six-feet-plus brothers and shoved them apart. Had they not allowed it, she would not have succeeded, but they both feared hurting her. Breathing hard, they flanked her on either side, glaring at each other over her blonde head.

‘How could you, Johnny? Sleep with Lucinda.”

“I chose to sleep with him, Chas. Don’t blame John.”

“You’re just a child. It’s his fault.”

“I’m not a child. And quit looking to place blame. John and I did what we did. Period.”

“She wanted you, Brother. You could have saved her from my evil influence if you had been honest enough to admit your true feelings for her. You could have had her all to yourself. She loved you. She still loves you.”

“Do you, Sis? Do you love me?”

“I don’t know anymore. I don’t know either of you. You’re both horrible. You both betrayed Jeff.”

Chas flushed with shame.

“Sis, I promise you. I’m through with Sandy. I should never have done that to Jeff.”

Johnny shrugged.

“I never pretended to be a saint, Lucinda. I love you and Jeff. I really do. But I’m basically no damn good.”

 

_Lucrezia Borgia continued to love Cesare for the remainder of her life._

 

Stung by Johnny’s accusation that he himself was responsible for Lucinda’s descent into depravity, Charleson went to her room to speak to her in private. He stood before her as she sat on the side of her bed.

“When did you start this _thing_ with Johnny?”

“The night of my sixteenth birthday party.”

“The night you begged for my love and I walked away from you.”

“Don’t blame yourself.”

“I really hurt you.”

“Well, yes. But nobody forced me to go to Johnny that night. I _chose_ to.”

“To ease your broken heart. The heart that I broke.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I thought I was doing what was best for you. I should have done differently.”

“What? You should have slept with me to save me from Johnny’s clutches?”

“No. I should have loved you like we both wanted. I thought I could keep you safe from my unnatural desires if I just stayed away from you. I refused to admit that you had become a woman with a woman’s feelings and a woman’s right to decide her own actions. Can you still love me?”

“Can you want me, after what I did?”

He moved closer to stand between her thighs. She threw her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his stomach. He leaned his dark head down to her blonde curls.

“I have always wanted you, Lucinda. And I always will.”

When they kissed, it was, finally, as lovers.

 

**_“O nobly-born, when thy body and mind were separating, thou must have experienced a glimpse of the Pure Truth, subtle, sparkling, bright, dazzling, glorious, and radiantly awesome, in appearance like a mirage moving across a landscape in spring-time in one continuous stream of vibrations. Be not daunted thereby, nor terrified, nor awed. That is the radiance of thine own true nature. Recognize it.”_ **

_The Tibetan Book Of The Dead_


End file.
